


let me in (i'll stand by you)

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill and Fleur's wedding, F/M, Funeral, Post-Malfoy Manor, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: A few glimpses of Luna and George's relationship: a wedding, a reunion, and a funeral.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	let me in (i'll stand by you)

Luna hummed and twirled around the dance floor, her bright yellow robes swishing as she did so. Soon, her eyes were closed and she was smiling blissfully, letting the music inside her head guide her. George walked over and smiled fondly at her. 

At some point, she became aware of his presence and her eyes flew open. "George!" she beamed. 

"Having fun?" the redhead asked. 

"Ever so much fun," Luna said dreamily. "And if I dance fast enough, the Wonky Borabs can't get me." 

"We can't have that," George agreed, and Luna smiled beatifically at him. 

"You are far more understanding than people give you credit for, George Weasley." 

He flushed slightly. A fascinating reaction, she decided. It made his hair look less vividly red because it had to compete with his facial coloring. 

"Two questions," he said. "How'd you know it was me and not Fred?"

"That's easy," Luna laughed, the sound bubbling out of her. "Your voice is the tiniest bit deeper and your eyes are about a shade darker, too. What's the second question?"

George looked rather dumbfounded, but he recovered quickly. "Would you care to dance?" 

They spent the rest of Bill and Fleur's wedding talking and laughing and whirling about, two souls feeding off each other's joy and love of life.

***

"Luna!" George whispered, his face pale. "I was so worried—did they hurt you?" He hugged her to him tightly. She was so close she could feel his heartbeat against her own chest. 

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Mr. Ollivander was a wonderful companion, exactly the sort of person you would want to be trapped in a musty old cellar with."

George laughed weakly and shook his head. "You  _ would _ say that."

"Is that a bad thing?" Luna tilted her head, confused. 

"It's just one of the many things that makes you  _ you _ ," he said, kissing her cheek. "Just like that eye-watering dress you're wearing. Who else but you would dare to wear something so bold?"

She looked down at her electric blue dress. It was such a cheerful color. That was why she had picked it out. 

"Do you like it?" she asked. She hoped he did.

"Yes, I do," George told her. 

"See?" Luna smiled. "You get me." 

***

At Fred's funeral, Luna joined the others in raising her wand to the sky. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to George, who was wearing the most heartbroken expression she had ever seen on a human being. 

"George," she whispered, taking his hand, "how are you feeling?" 

He looked at her, his blue eyes rimmed with red, and sniffed. "Like I might never be whole again." 

Luna nodded. "I suspected as much. It's okay not to feel okay, you know. People might try and tell you otherwise, but they're wrong." 

"You lost your mum," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Do you still feel any pain over her death?"

"The pain doesn't go away," Luna told him honestly. "You just make room for it."

George's face crumpled and the tears began to fall. She held him as he wept for his twin, and tried her very hardest to keep his heart from splintering into a million little pieces. She wasn't sure that her love alone would be sufficient in mending the cracks, but she would remain by his side, loving him, for as long as he wanted her to. 


End file.
